imprisoned
by whovianat
Summary: drabble in an AU universe in which The Master never died at the end of series 3, ending up imprisoned in the TARDIS instead, but he still wants to escape.Will eventually be a more Doctor/Master fic, but so far it's not more than heavily implied. Rated K to be sure, rating might rise if I make more episodes


Uh yes, it's just a plot bunny thing, it's actually part of a bigger plot, but it's the only part I can get myself to write down at the moment, the basic idea is very simple, AU, The Master doesn't die at the end of series 3, he ends up imprisoned in the TARDIS, makes schemes to breaking out. Eventual Doctor/Master. Wrote it down on around midnight, haven't beta-d it yet, English is not my first language, so excuse me if I made any mistake.

So, um yeah, I don't own Doctor Who, it's property of the BBC, I'm just writing down some ideas for fun. And that's it, basically! I hope you have fun reading it

The Doctor looks past the bars to the prisoner. His best enemy. Once lover. Once best friend. Sometimes, it hurt to even look at him. The Master was staring down, in bad condition, he hardly took care of himself, and sometimes The Doctor had to force feed him, that one time he even fainted.

"Why are you doing it to yourself, Ko?" The Doctor finds himself asking, his voice full of pain he was could not hide. Not from The Master, at least. The Master's head snaps up and his eyes meet The Doctor's. The Doctor breaks eye contact, he's already learned that eye contact with the Master was dangerous, hypnosis and all.

"Don't call me that"

he hears the other Time Lord says, and he raises an eyebrow. "I understand why you would mind that when we're in public. But here we are. The last two Time Lords in existance, talking to each other. Alone. Why do you care that I use your childhood name?" The Doctor passes a hand through his mess of brown hair absent-mindedly, honestly confused

"why?" The Master asks, his voice dripping of a certain emotion, an unclear emotion that may not even be clear to himself, and he's suddenly by the bar, so close to The Doctor. He never had much respect for personal space, anyway.

"Because I am not that boy anymore. I left that boy behind. I killed him, and everything he stands for. Your precious Koschei is dead, Doctor. So I wouldn't take it lightly to be called by the wrong name. Do you understand me?"

The Doctor resists an urge to grin, oh yes, after days without a word, The Master suddenly rants like this? It's a golden opportunity, to talk to him, finally. To have a proper conversation. To try to fix the broken shards of the madman's mind.

To bring his best friend back.

Brief eye contact. Two pairs of brown eyes meeting eachother again after a long time.

The Doctor's the one to look down first, but The Master have already read his expression. He knows his enemy well.

"awww, you're adorable"

He smiles wildly, stepping back from the bars, looking at The Doctor

"You're trying to give me a psychologic analysis, see what's wrong with me, make me talk more, trying to 'help me'." He laughs,there's no humour in his laughter

"You're just trying to tame your pet, make it behave so it won't pee on the carpet or scratch the furniture" The Master tilts his head to the side. "Or, other explanation, you haven't listened to a word I said and you think you can 'fix me'. But I'm not broken! I mean, not more than you are, I may be a shard, but I'm a complete shard, and completely insane, and I love who I am. Who are you, Doctor, to take it away from me?"

and then it clicks, it all falls to place. The Master realises, he clings to his mental connection to The TARDIS so badly because.

that's all he has left. The only thing he can trust is his ship. The gears turn quickly in The Master's mind as he realises.. What if he makes a relationship? You need to be completely oblivious to not notice The Doctor still wants him. He'll give him what he want. He'll put on a show.

But he needs to be careful. And he needs to be smart. He needs to make The Doctor trust him.. Make him rely on him, and just in the right moment, sneak into the connection between the younger Time Lord and his time machine.. And snatch the machine for his own control. Let the show begin! Oh, this is good, he always loves it when there's a plan. Always something to look forward to, anyway!

he lets out a sigh, don't let it get to big, or it might be too melodramatic, he aims for a more desperate tone. His shoulders drop, and he looks down

"fine"

"excuse me?"

"you can call me Koschei, if you want"

"Can I? Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant"

"Shut up. I still make the rules about myself. Only if we're alone, and only if I allow you"

"Can I call you by this name now?"  
"couldn't care less"

and now are the critical moments, The Master tries to still look down rather than look at The Doctor's expression. Will he take the bait?

"Koschei it is, then. So…. Do you want to talk?"  
Oh, in Rassilon.. The Doctor is such an idiot sometimes. From now, if he won't stumble, the way to victory is ensued. Because he doesn't have any so called 'positive' emotions towards the Doctor.

The Master is back


End file.
